


slow hands

by monsternights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsternights/pseuds/monsternights
Summary: “Victor—wha?” He protested as Victor shushed him and ran his hands along the line of muscle across his shoulders.“You’re carrying too much tension in your shoulders, Yuuri. Let me help you.”





	slow hands

**Author's Note:**

> whoa i wrote a YOI fic...and it’s my first time writing smut. Yeah boi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> The song of the same title by Niall Horan was the inspiration to this story. I probably listened to it 100 times while writing this.
> 
> a thousand blessings to sunfries for beta reading this for me—you’re the bestest.

In the height of the skating season Yuuri’s average day typically followed a rigorously exhausting schedule. First he was up at dawn for plyometrics, followed by a healthy breakfast, then jog the several miles to the rink. At the rink he had his morning ice session, then ballet practice, lunch, and finally weight training. His afternoon ice session bled into the late evening when Yuuri jogged back home, stretched, and ate dinner with Victor while going over the day’s footage. Finally, after a quick shower, his day ended with him stumbling to his room and crashing facedown into his bed, half asleep before his head touches the pillow.

  
After returning from the ballet studio on his half-day, Yuuri was puttering around the house when Victor called him over to where he was sitting on the couch. Upon his approach, he pulled Yuuri down onto the cushions between the vee of his legs.    
  
“Victor—wha?” He protested as Victor shushed him and ran his hands along the line of muscle across his shoulders.   
  
“You’re carrying too much tension in your shoulders, Yuuri. Let me help you.”    
  
“I don’t—“ he cut off with a long groan as Victor’s fingers dug into a particularly sore area. He heard only an amused chuckle come from the man behind him in response.    
  
Yuuri melted into the touches; he could feel the warmth of Victor’s body radiating into his back as his hands worked magic.    
  
Eventually Victor’s hands lightened in pressure. He gently tugged Yuuri, encouraging him to lean back and he sagged against Victor’s front, boneless and blissful. Strong arms wound around Yuuri’s middle with Victor’s knees coming up to cradle his body. Victor trailed his hands across the firm lines of his abdomen, up his sternum, across his collarbones and then retraced the circuit in reverse.    
  
This was one of those times where their relationship skated a thin line—the line that they never talked about. Not quite friendly and not quite  _ not _ friendly. They spoke to each other in this weird language of half touches. 

It made Yuuri’s head spin. He was full of so much endless desire for Victor; never acting on it because  _ what if _ . What if he embarrassed himself? What if he disappointed Victor with his inexperience? What if Victor regretted it later? Laughed at him? Told him it meant nothing?

What if, what if, _ what if? _

“ _ Yuuuuuri _ .” 

Victor’s breath ghosted along the shell of his ear and desire dripped down his spine like honey. Every single one of Yuuri’s  _ what if’s  _ flew from his mind the moment he felt Victor’s lips press into the soft skin below his ear. 

His hands continued their circuit, straying just a little further down his stomach, with his thumbs roaming closer to his nipples as they returned up his chest, fingers lingering on the dip at the base his throat, urging Yuuri to tip his head further back. 

Yuuri was helpless; mind reeling and unable to produce a single coherent thought. 

The next pass Victor slipped his hands under Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri drew in a sharp breath and released it with a hiss when Victor’s thumbs brushed across his nipples as they made their way up. He let his head fall to completely rest on Victor’s shoulder, who hummed approvingly and brushed his lips once more across Yuuri’s neck, this time over his fluttering pulse.

Yuuri could not help the moan that he released as Victor’s hands flattened against his chest, nails scraping ever so slightly as he dragged them down. He stopped at the top of Yuuri’s sweats, index fingers questioningly skimming along the skin just above waistband. 

Yuuri lifted his hands which had previously been lying limp in his lap covering the growing hardness and moved them to grip the thick muscle of Victor’s thighs on either side of his own. 

“ _ Please _ ,” he whined. 

Victor’s mouth immediately latched onto Yuuri’s neck, laving hot, open-mouthed kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. He pushed his hands into Yuuri’s pants, breath hitching followed by a low groan when he did not encounter any underwear. He ran his fingers through the trimmed thatch of hair at the base of his cock. Yuuri shivered. 

“What do you want, Yuuri?” He smoothed his hands over the jutted peaks of Yuuri’s hip bones, then slid his hands down and teasingly traced the tips of his fingers on the inside of each thigh, making Yuuri squirm at the sensation. When he wiggled away from the ticklish feeling of Victor’s fingers dipping into the crease of his groin, his ass ground into Victor’s lap. This caused the other man to growl out a low sound into Yuuri’s ear and nip at his neck.

Yuuri gritted out a plea, voice thin and desperate.

“What was that, Yuuri?” Victor cooed and his hands kept their steady course, never deviating to the place where he  _ needed  _ to be touched. He had made the request in Japanese. He couldn’t speak, his body was so aroused that his brain was shuttering to translate English.

“T-touch me,” he gasped, brain finally coming back online. “Please touch me, Victor.”

And so he did.

Victor moved one had to grip Yuuri and he couldn’t help but buck up into his fist. The other hand slipped out of his pants and back up under his shirt to brush over his nipples. He stroked Yuuri at an unhurried pace, slow and leisurely as his touches had been all along. Desire was burning under his skin, slowly building with each stroke of Victor’s hand and swipe of his thumb and scrap of teeth under his jaw. Victor’s hand moved up along the line of Yuuri’s neck, fingertips tracing along the line of his mouth. Yuuri parted his lips and Victor pushed two fingers inside. Yuuri moaned around the digits, suddenly needing more, more,  _ more _ . 

Just as he was about to beg Victor to hurry, to go faster, harder, give him  _ anything _ (everything), the sensation coalesced and his orgasm overtook him.

When he floated back to reality, Victor had his arms wrapped around Yuuri once more and was nuzzling his neck, murmuring something in Russian into his skin. Yuuri twisted around wanting to see Victor’s arousal, to get his hands or his mouth or whatever he could on him and to return the pleasure. However when he glanced down he saw that Victor was now soft in his track pants, a dark spot dampening the front that matched Yuuri’s own. 

Yuuri looked up at Victor, surprise painting his expression and he saw the other man’s blush rise high in his cheeks, ears pinking with embarrassment. Yuuri merely grinned at him and crawled into Victor’s lap, straddling his hips. He ran his hands up Victor’s biceps to his shoulders, across his clavicle and down his sternum in the same fashion Victor had followed along Yuuri’s own body; then traced along the firm muscles of his chest before slowly bringing his hands to cup Victor’s face. Finally,  _ finally _ , he brought their mouths together. 

Yuuri felt Victor’s smile against his lips and he couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter that rose in his chest. They parted just far enough to catch a breath and Victor touched his forehead to Yuuri’s. He was breathless and dazed and warm and maybe just a little unsure if this might really just be a dream. 

Victor was smiling and flushed, his fingers tracing circles along the sides of his hips. He leaned in once more and placed a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s mouth. 

“So I suppose we should add ‘massage therapy’ to your training schedule, hmm?” Victor said with a wink. Yuuri sputtered, his face reddening once more.

_ “Victor!”  _ The other man laughed loudly, tugging Yuuri closer to press kisses against the faint marks he’d left along the column of his throat. Yuuri tipped his head back and sighed contentedly.

“Do you disagree?” He paused his ministrations. Yuuri whined as his hand wove into the short hair at the back of Victor’s head and kept the man from retreating any further. He could feel Victor’s smile against his skin. 

“I didn’t think so—now hush. This is very important work I’m doing here,” and he resumed sucking a dark mark on his neck. Yuuri shivered.

“ _ Yes, coach. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Twitter @monster_nights or Tumblr @toothache-sweet


End file.
